no one knows
by sakuya nondo
Summary: no one knows the abuse he's been threw no one knows the past he's hiding no one even remembers him or thinks he's alive or so he thought what happens when his supposed old friends are thrown back in to his life by a fateful encounter that turns his life upside down will the threds he so carefuly woven fade away and turn to dust...full summary inside yukio/rin amaimon/rin oc's
1. Chapter 1 long awaited reunion

Authors note:

summary :No one knows the abuse he's been threw. Know one knows why he ran away. No one even remembers him or so he thought. What happens when his supposed old friends are thrown back in his life by a fateful encounter. That turns his life upside down. Will the threads he so carefully woven together crumble and fade to dust And will his new friends leave him after uncovering a fateful secret that'll live for ages to be told over and over again. Yup this is the life of satan'spawn okamura rin….XD

This is my first fanfic story ever so don't get made if I screw up kay~ anyway hehe if you guys come up with any good names for oc's let me know I had help from zai-chan with a character named tora which. She said means tiger. So thank's for helping zai-chan and I thought of another oc from an anime. who's akira I couldn't make up my mined if it should have been the one from togainu no chi or from monochrom factor. But I picked the one from monochrom factor. He's in the shin form the one with black hair and red eye's. Not his normal light brown hair and you know what color eye's .

Anyway disclaimer rin-chi do it for me .

Rin-kun:no

Me:mephisto

Mephisto:no only if I get a kiss from rin.

Me and rin: HELL NO

MEPPY-THEN I'M NOT DOING IT~

Me: (cough)pedophile(cough)

Mephisto:what was that (says with evil shawdow looming over face)

Me: eppp nothing

Mephisto:oh and yes I love little kids.

Me: (looks meppy up and down) explains a lot.

Meph:what did you say(has evil smile with knife in hand)

Me: uumm amaimon-kun~

Amaimon-kun: hum{has candy in mouth}

Me:I'll give you candy if you do disclaimor. (watches mephisto give children candy and takes them to another room)

Amaimon:{now interested but not fully} and a kiss from rin and for me to appear in second or third chapter to play with rin

Me:{sigh} fi-

Rin: HELL NO I'M NOT JUST SOME TOY!

Me:yes you are okay anyway we've been talking to much just do the damn disclamer.

Amaimon:{hugs rin who try's to escape} sakuya nondo does not own the characters to ghost 07 or monochrom factor and ao no exorcist but she does infact own her oc's .

Amaimon:happy now you better keep your promise

Me:{sigh} yes

Rin: NO!

Me:sorry for the long authors note now on to the story~

Chapter 1:long awaited reunion

Normal pov:

A boy with black-bluish tinted hair with red at the tips of the layers that stuck up n every angel of his disheveled hair looking hair Ran. His blue eyes that looked like a burning sapphire. Looked everywhere for any route that would take him to school faster after waking up late.

Boy's pov:

Man got to run faster damn Hakuo and Tora and the others are going to be mad at me. well it's hakuo's fault for not waking me up. Geez and also those stuiped akuma.

{flash back}

The boy doged an up coming attack from the zombie dog.[don't know what there called forgot name]

But the next one almost slashed said boy in half. But a boy with silver hair with sky blue colore tips on his hair. {hairs just like other boys}

His blue right eye and red left eye stared at rin after he cut the dog in half. The boy asked smugly"Is it comfortable down there."

The other said "no and I just triped on a can stuiped hauko." hauko replied "yah whatever all I know is I'm not the one down there. let going tora's worried and you know how she gets."

{SHIVER}

"YAH WHATEVER"

(flash back end)

{still boys pov}

My flash back abrutaly ended after running into something soft. I graped it and squeezed it I heard a sound I looked up to see –gulp –it was tora's breast the red head with pink coon tail in her read hair said menacing to him. OKAMURA RIN I THINK IT'S TIME TO PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR PERVERTED MISSERY ONCE AND FOR ALL – gulp – She said my full name oh hell I'm goona die ehp. What if she catastrates me gah I'll never be abale to have kid's rin thought. Rin braced for the worst when a foot collied with his preouis jewels. But just in time like always hakuo saved him. Hakuo said "now now I don't want you hurting my presious rin's jewels he needs them for are time together." tora looks at us then a look of horror crossed her face "what you guy's omg I didn't know." hakuo smiled and said of course we are." I saw were this was going and said "hell n-" before I could finish my world went black."

Normal pov:

Hakuo had just finished kicking rin to make him be quiet. tora said "Not that I care but is he all wright is he going to be fine and all and what was he going to say."

Hakuo smiled and said " he's fine want to go get pizza and go sing karaoke. The others are going to meet us. Lets go school's already over and we don't need to go to cram school today. Which remind's me akiyama sensei wanted me to tell you something when where all together so come on."

Tora said "gezz fine lets go and meet with them."

Both graped one of the uncounsius rin's arm and dragged him away.

~ { in the rented karaoke room } ~

Rin was still mad from being kicked in the stomach.

"Gezz get over it okay" both tora and hakou said.

Rin just glared. "When are they getting here all three" said. Just as they came in "let the party start" said. Akito the red headed pink eyed idiot as his sister tora would say

"Huh you guys are finaly here we've been waiting hours." said rin as he hugged akito.

"hey don't get to close." hakuo said.

" hum jelous are we." said mimi "shut up" said hakuo "that conferms it right akira and teito klien."

Don't get me involved in this." akira said.

"akira don't be such a sour pus and um I hakuo you love rin huh." said teito

Hakuo said "of course" well trying to kiss rin on the lips.

"GAH HELP I'M GETTING MOLESTED." screamed rin.

Tora said "well as much as I'd like to see rin suffer I'd like to hear what you were saying early when akiyama-sensei told you to tell us something."

"hmp fine" hakuo reluctently let go of rin.

"she said that are sister school in the other sides of town would like to stay here a bit there school's under repair from the akuma's attack." stated hakuo

Mimi and teito asked "what's the school's name?" "huh oh I forgot to tell you the name sorry it's true cross academy."

Hearing those three words made rin's heart stop akito and akira noticed same with the purpulete mimi. she was the first to asked what's wrong. As her purple high piged tails with a black lace bow keeping them up swung back and forth as she asked what's wrong to rin. Then everyone else fallowed her example and asked rin whats wrong.

{rin's pov}

tt-rue cross academe rin thought

[flashback ]

I was running away as my own brother and friends scream monster well they tried to throw holy water and shot bullets at him why all because yukio had set him up in accidently killing an exorcist yukio steped up and said "DIE MONSTER" he shot rin right throw the heart rin fell down and plumied to the ocean eyes blank and life less.

rin's last thought was 'why'

[flash back end]

He was brought back out of his flash back by tora and hakuo saying isn't that were we founed you near washed out by the ocean. You had amnesia. you still can't remember can you maybe the'll know who you are an-

Before they could finish a hand smashed the table in front of him. "NO" rin screamed rin said " I'm going to the bathroom and left slamming the door."

Leaving them stunnied.

{in the bathroom}

rin tried to control his breathing he remembered everything clearly. He still hadn't told theme yet what happened to him. He remembered clearly the abuse when he was younger the r- no he doesn't want to remember that and all that was done by one person his own brother whom he thought cared for him.

Rin thought I need to calm down there's probably a 1% chance of running in to him or them after rin calmed down splashing water on his face. He thought he need something to drink then he'd apologized to the others for his weird behavior and maybe tell them the truth before things turn better for worst.

When rin exited the bathroom he turned the corner got his drink and turned around. To come face to face with

there was a pure look of horror on rin's face as he uttered the name of the person wright in front of him. dropping his soad which spilled all over the place he said bb-bbon

CLIFF HANGER

I'm evil hehehe sorry for the crapy spelling and punctuation.

Rin: (mummer)that's no the only cappy thing

Me:wait what want me to get you r- opps almost let somethink go.

Rin: [silence]

Me: yes finally silence anyway I finally got my lazy but up to write this I was to busy watching elfien lied,monochrome factor,persona 4 and mirai nikki and going on gah yaoi heaven.

Oh and if you have any ideas to put in to this story or any ideas it would be much appreciated to share them with me. Ooh and do you think bon should see him and recognize him rin kinda looks different well only the red tips and also he's suppose to be dead. Oh I forgot to menchine rins katana {cause it's a dead give away} he put it's in another dimension. You know how shura has her sword yah like that but rin only says a sorta short line okay he dosen't and he has tattoos on his arms legs,neck and one one comeing from his left eye only one on his face the tattoos are of vines with thorns on them okay ~

I might not update in a month or week or so because my laptops broken and I'm using nii-san's stuiped nii-san hmp. _


	2. painful memoris, a horrible relization

Sorry for the wait the cst's or startest whatever I have to study for and take so I'm busy anyway I'm takeing some of the oc in this story out kay anyway this chapters going to be small because my nii-nii's out and I have little time at type this plus I gotta study oh and sorry for the horrible chappy before it sucked and anyway thanks for those who faved me thanks um…..sorry I don't know yer names anyway amaimon-kun do the disclamor please

Amaimon-do I get to appear in the later chapters and play with rin-chan like promised

Me- hai I'll try ta fit ya in kay ~

Rin- no what don't I get a sa-

Amaimon and me - NO

Amaimon-sakuyanondo doesn't own any of the blue exorcist characters portrayed in here except some of the oc's ~

P: before I forget I've watched and somewhat read the manga up to vol.7 I planning on reading more tho anyway this is going to have scence from both the manga and anime in the story and I forgot rin were's contacts to I won't tell what color that's for ya at find out kay ~

~ painful memoris and a horrible relizations ~

RIN'S POV.

I couldn't believe he stood before the one whom onced called me friend yet betrayed me when he founded out

Just like trash he threw are friendship away like nothing

(flash back)

I was running towards bon to have lunch with I was going to ask him what's wrong

he keeped glaring at me now that I think about it so did everyone else I wonder why,he also ran away when I called to him so we can have lunch together.

I ran in to something and fell dispelling my thoughts and any trace of them

"Ow bon that hurt" I said well getting up

The next words that bon spoke broke my heart

"What do you want spawn of satan"

Those words so foreign yet so similar. who spoke those similar words then images of yukio and igor-sensei ran threw my head.

Bon broke threw my thought's again by saying "leave me alone I want nothing to do with you"

"but bon-"

"Leave me alone" bon said and ranaway

I stood there socked

(end flash back)

Just then tears spilled out of my eyes as I was assaulted by another possibly the most heart brakeing memory and the one that supposedly lead to my death. were everything begain and ended and lead us down are paths and destinys.

"Never can we return to the past but keep moving forward"

As I thought that one thought I let one more tear fall at the relization of it all.

strange why are there red drops coming from my eyes

I didn't know it but that one thought and chance incounter set a battel in play. one that will never be forgotten and will haunt those poor souls whom where there "forever"

As I thought that I was dragged into my nightmare the one that left me scarred and emoty in side

(flash back)

End gomen it's short I'm busy with the cst I just took the math one today and anyway when the cst are done which is in 1and a half weeks I'll write ya guys a long story kay review and give me some tips to further my writing progress pleas and arigatou he oh I'm thik'in of writing another story and one-shot with amaimon and rin then a amaimon and shima I luv those pairs there so kawaii taa gether ~

Amamon: so I get to be in a story took you long enough

Me:don't be mean baka ketsu

Amaimon: yaoi furi-ku

Me: honma

Amaimon: yup I said it a ya deaf geez stupied and death great combo.

*whack*

Amaimon: ita

Me: hahaha what ya get (bleeped out for sertain reasons)

Amaimon: iku dei

Me:w..ait gomen (runs after)

Mephisto:that's all hey do you prohapse think you could I don't know make saku-chi put me in the next chapter I'll do anything ~ (bleeped out images)

Me: (nose bleeds at images)the….HELL I left for just a sec and this happens where leaving come on (drags him away)

Yukio: (sigh) idiots (mumbles under breath) anyway ehm please disregared all that you may have seen today for it my scar you (mumbles) I know I'm scared any- (hears screams in backround) GAH all IDIOTS…um…I have to go please review and don't listing to any of those idiots it leads to death if you do anyway ja'ne (bows then runs towards screams)

Nyah~


End file.
